Novak Keeps Her Man
by retwin
Summary: A new girl tries to get between Lindsey and Ronon.


Title: Novak Keeps Her Man

Author: Sidnea Blackstone

Rating: AO (ADULT ONLY)

Parts: Dear god let it only be 1…LOL

Pairing: Ronon and Novak

Summary: Competition is good for the soul, but not the bimbo that moves in on Lindsey's territory.

Disclaimer: Okay…let me type this slowly so you'll be sure to understand…No, I don't own them, but I love putting them to work in the sweatshop of my brain and making them do unspeakably naughty things…I promise they have fun and no characters were actually harmed during the writing of this FanFic.

Author's Note: It was posited that it might be interesting to see a Ronon/Novak Fic that consisted of a new girl coming to Atlantis and setting her sights on Ronon. This is my take on the suggestion as well as a little smut to go along with it…'cause the person that suggested this fic said my smut sizzles…ain't that the nicest compliment ever?

Lindsey had to admit that she still hated running like she hated spinach and prejudice, but with practice she at least wasn't on deaths door after each morning's ritual. In fact, she was actually able to make it all the way to the gym without passing out. Ronon still had to hold back, but he didn't seem to mind and was happy with her progress.

It had been two weeks since Ronon came to her room and three since she arrived in Atlantis. These last two were the happiest Lindsey had ever lived. Every morning since Ronon got out of the hospital she woke up completely and utterly sated from a long night of sexual pleasure supplied by a very carnal Ronon.

She didn't mind being awakened before the dawn light, especial not the way Ronon usually woke her. This morning was no different and his beautiful long fingers were buried between her thighs, while he kissed and licked her sensitive neck. When she moaned and stretched he growled deep in his throat and shifted so that his eyes met hers just moments before his fingers brought her to orgasm.

Her vision blurred and she was sure she was about to burst from the intensity of her climax. She had to marvel every time because she never expected sex to be that wonderfully satisfying and to be honest Ronon's desire of her was mystifying to her.

When she could see again it was Ronon's devilish grin and the self-satisfied gleam in his eyes she saw first.

"Morning," His gravelly voice sent chills down her spine, and caused her nipples to pucker under the soft cotton of the sheet, Ronon used to fingers to gently drag the sheet down exposing her breasts to his intense gaze.

"Morning," she whispered and cupped his cheek gently and then raised her self to give him a loving tender kiss.

Ronon loved her kisses; he liked the hard sexual kisses that inflamed him, he liked the slack jawed kisses he stole while she climaxed, he liked the embarrassed, pecks on the cheek when he would meet her for lunch and Sheppard was razzing them, but he loved these morning kisses. The tenderness she showed only to him. The gentle way she smoothed her hand across his cheek and the feather lightness of her lips on his.

Every damned morning she took his heart with that kiss and gave him hope that he would never be alone again. He had been so alone these past seven and a half years and yet with her gentle caressing lips she pushed it all away, shoving it into the darkest places in his mind and lit the candle of hope within his weary soul.

Threading his fingers in her hair he shifted above her and she spread her thighs willingly to accommodate his girth. This was his favorite part of his mornings since he and Lindsey made it back to Atlantis, soft, slow morning sex. She sighed as he slid deep inside her, and she smiled as he very slowly began to move within her their eyes locked.

He made love to her with infinite care; slow and steady and they shared soft licking kisses that were just as slow as his body within hers. Every morning he showed her his soul and gave her his heart in this intimate dance and she gave the same that was hers to him. Ronon loved the startled look that always crossed her face when he would change the angle and intensity of his thrusts without quickening his pace. It was inevitable, and she would come soon, he would drink in the sight of her second orgasm as he allowed her throbbing, inner muscles to milk his climax from him.

A tear slipped from the corner of her eye and he gentle leaned in and licked it from her temple. "Lindy," he questioned.

"Sorry," she whispered as she smiled gently up at him. "I'm just a little emotional."

"Did I hurt you," he asked beginning to shift his weight from her, but she held him in place.

"Stay! You didn't hurt me," she whispered fiercely and glancing away. "It is just that-," She could feel the hiccoughs on the verge of breaking through and she didn't want to spoil their morning.

"What," he demanded and used his large fingers to turn her face so that he could see her eyes.

"Well," she stammered wondering how the hell she should say what needed saying, but finally realizing there was no easy way she just said it. "We won't be able to do this for a few days."

She felt his body stiffen and he pulled away, 'Oh," was all he said before he tossed the covers aside and stood up from the bed. His face was an iron mask and he dressed with jerky movements. He was angry and she couldn't blame him, but he was taking her monthly cycle harder than she anticipated. When he was dressed he left through the balcony door without a word.

That just ticked her off, Ronon never just left her bed like that without a kiss or a kind word. Flinging the sheet aside she marched out the balcony door and over to Ronon's she was livid when she activated the door and it didn't open. Banging the flat of her palm against the glass she yelled, "Ronon Dex you unlock this door immediately!"

When his door slid open and his strong hand pulled her inside and pushed her against the wall before reactivating the lock she felt her fury begin to boil. "Don't you man-handle me, Ronon Dex!"

"I wasn't man-handling you, Doctor Novak, but incase it escaped your attention you are naked."

"Yes, I am and until a few minutes ago you didn't seem to mind that fact," she shot back at him her eyes narrowed. "I thought this meant something to you." She acidly flung at him before she slid down the wall and burst into tears.

He could only stare at her aghast as she wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face in her knees. Ronon had never known Lindsey to be so moody. She was talking to herself and some of the things she was saying made no sense to him, but he understood from some of her rambling that she thought he was only with her for the sex.

Sighing he had to admit that he must have misunderstood Lindsey when she said they wouldn't be able to be together for a few days. Feeling bewildered and not liking it one little bit he knelt beside Lindsey and pulled her toward him.

"Lindsey," he started but was cut off by her smacking his hand away.

"It was Doctor Novak a few seconds ago!"

"Yes, it was because I was, but you started the name calling," he ignored her feeble attempts to push him away and sat on the cool floor his back pressed to the wall and cradled her to his chest. "This – what ever is between us, it isn't about sex. That girl Courtney has been more than willing since she set foot on Atlantis and if it was just sex then she would have done."

"I don't want to talk about that woman," Lindsey snapped. "If it isn't only sex then why did you high tail it out of my room as soon as I said we wouldn't be able to have sex for a few days?"

"You didn't say sex," he told her. "What you said was that we couldn't be together for a few days. I took that to mean you wanted to be alone."

"I did not-," she looked appalled as she tried to remember her exact words. With a sigh she realized he was right, she had said that. "Okay, maybe it sounded that way, but I was coming down off a mind blowing orgasm and I am emotionally and hormonally imbalanced on top of that. I can't believe you expect me to think straight let alone be articulate under those circumstances."

"I have to admit you have been acting strange," he quirked his brow at her and laughed when she glared at him.

Ronon would never understand women. He just couldn't understand how they thought and that is why he had called Sheppard at this early hour to join him for coffee. He knew the other man was probably still sleeping when he radioed and would be just as perturbed as Ronon, himself at this moment, but there was nothing for it he needed to talk to the other man and gain some insight into the mind of a woman.

It had taken him another twenty minutes to calm Lindsey down after she exploded the last time, he still didn't understand why she'd gotten so angry…she was acting strange. He'd left her sleeping in his bed wrapped in his blanket. She'd been very tired and it wasn't like her, granted she was usually a little tired after he woke her up, but she was usually bright and chipper on their run.

Today, he had put her back to bed in hopes that she might sleep the foul mood off. He glared into his coffee and then took a sip of the bitter black liquid. Sheppard chose that moment to enter the room and flop down tiredly in the chair across from him. His hair was a mess and his cloths rumpled, "Your timing sucks!"

Ronon tried hard to hide his grin, it wasn't hard to figure out what had Sheppard all wound up and irritated. "Sorry," he grunted sliding a cup of coffee across the table.

John just continued to glare at him, but he drank the coffee as he studied the other man. He looked troubled and that wasn't very usual for Ronon especially of late. The surprising Doctor Novak seemed to be keeping a sappy gleam in Ronon's eye twenty-eight/seven Atlantis standard time. "So, what was so important that it couldn't wait?"

Ronon frowned and sat his coffee aside before folding his hands on the table in front of him, that didn't bode well and John could already tell he was gonna wish he'd never left Teyla's bed. Ronon's quietly uttered words proved him correct and John nearly chocked on the coffee he'd been about to swallow.

Ronon glared and John tried to cover his reaction, because it was just bad form to laugh at a guy as big and skilled in the art of pain as Ronon Dex, but hell this was priceless.

Straightening his features to reflect only seriousness he leaned closer to Ronon.

"PMS," he questioned. "You think Lindsey has PMS?"

"That's what she said," Ronon also leaned foreword wondering why they were whispering. "Is she okay?"

"I'm not sure," John glanced around and then looked Ronon back in the eye, "has she been acting…" he shrugged, "Strange to you recently?"

"Yes," Ronon gave a heavy sigh of relief. John obviously knew what he was dealing with here. "She was fine last night, but this morning she cried when we…" his eyes narrowed because he wasn't sure he wanted anyone else to know details about that part of his relationship with Lindsey, but he figured this was Sheppard. "Anyway, she was all clingy and weepy and then she was angry and yelling. But it wasn't long before she was all weepy and then angry again."

John nodded pensively as he drank the last of his cooling coffee. He knew what Ronon was going through, but hell he didn't want to have to be the one to explain it. He wasn't a doctor for Christ's sake…Then it hit him, Carson would be ideal for this discussion.

"You know the person you should be talking to is Carson."

Ronon's eyes grew large and he paled, before he was up and out of the commissary without a backward glance. It was only after the other man was out the door that his reaction registered and John groaned Ronon must have thought he meant Lindsey was sick and needed a doctor. He was in so much trouble when Ronon finished talking to Carson.

But hell he'd only had one cup of coffee and he'd been dragged away from his beautiful woman in the middle of what could have been a very beautiful wake up session. That put a smile on his face and he put his cup down and headed back for Teyla's room. After all the morning was still young…it was so early yet, that it was practically still yesterday.

Carson had been up all night working on the newest version of the retrovirus and was really not in the best or most chipper of moods. He'd just discovered that the last person to get coffee had finished the pot and not started a new one.

That was a hangin' offence if ever he'd heard of one. He stood blurry-eyed staring down at the infernally slow drip of coffee filling the pot and thought maybe it was time to get some actual sleep. Finally, the coffee was ready and he poured himself a cup. He was just bringing the life-saving brew to his lips when he looked up over the rim of his cup to see a pale and obviously upset Ronon enter the infirmary.

"You alright there," Carson asked tentatively his fatigue taking a back seat to his Doctor's instinct.

"I," the large man started but his voice cracked and that caused Carson's eyes to widen. He watched as the other man stopped speaking to breathe deeply and look at the floor before starting over. "Lindsey is sick…I spoke to Sheppard this morning and he said I should be talking to you."

Carson sighed; he should have expected this really. He knew that Doctor Novak was a bright woman, but with the way she and Ronon had been carryin' on it was pretty inevitable. "How long has she been sick?"

"It started this morning," Ronon answered him his eyes betraying the worry behind them.

"Well, now it isn't like this wasn't ta be expected." Carson sighed heavily, "I spoke with her at length the morning after you left the hospital I thought she would explain about the consequences of unprotected sexual activity."

"She knew I could make her sick," Ronon blanched.

"No, laddie, she knew ya could get her pregnant." Carson rubbed his forehead he had a headache forming; this wasn't going to bode well for the rest of the day.

"Pregnant," Ronon's face twisted. "She said PMS, so if the 'P' is pregnant, what is the M and the S?"

"PMS," Carson's eyes shot wide, "We're talkin' about PMS?"

"Yeah, that's what I could make out with all her crying and yelling."

"Ah, thank god!"

Lindsey woke up shortly after Ronon left and she dragged herself wrapped in his blanket to her room for a shower and to get dressed. She hated this time of the month, but she had to admit that she was kind of glad her skipped pill hadn't had any repercussions. Not that she wouldn't love to carry Ronon's children, but she didn't want to make him feel trapped or anything.

Oddly, she found her self heading for the gym when she was dressed and met up with Courtney, the Pit Viper, just outside the open doors of the gym.

"Well, well not hanging from Ronon like a leach this morning?" The spiteful woman's voice grated on Lindsey's already sour nerves.

"Courtney," Lindsey said as she walked past the girl and into the gym. It was empty and she had a fleeting worry about Ronon, but realized she would have been told if he was off –world.

Teyla wasn't here yet for their regularly scheduled sparring match. So, Lindsey just took up a staff and began her kata.

Lindsey tried to ignore the woman, across the room stretching, as she worked through her morning ritual. That is until she heard the other woman snort, "What a joke."

Spinning her staff to rest at her side Lindsey turned to glare at the blond woman, "You were saying something?"

"Yeah, I can not see what he sees in you." She said as she sauntered toward Lindsey. "The new hair and the pseudo fitness routine are an improvement, but let's face it; he wouldn't be with you if you weren't putting out like a dime store candy machine."

Lindsey was three seconds from ripping the bleached blonde shanks of hair from the woman's head, which would solve nothing. So, she ignored the candy machine slight and honed in on the one that she could answer without petty insults, "Pseudo fitness?"

Courtney was taken aback that Lindsey didn't immediately jump to defend her reputation and so missed the obvious intent of Lindsey's oh….so…innocent question. "You can't expect a man as physical as Ronon to be wowed by that…" she gestured to the staff in Lindsey's hands. "A man like that needs a strong woman, a woman that can take what he dishes out and give it right back."

"And you think you are that woman?" Lindsey asked with a snort. "I don't think so."

"I was a marine before I joined the SGC as a scientist."

"Scientist," Lindsey couldn't help but laugh. "Courtney you are a lab assistant, I am a scientist."

"It is the same thing," Courtney glared at her.

"No, it is very different," Lindsey informed her as though she were talking to an imbecile. "First off there is more than 10 years worth of quality education between the two. You can't do correspondence courses and get a PhD, Courtney."

Courtney wasn't happy with the way this conversation was going. "That may be but at least I can keep with Ronon physically."

"You think so, do you?"

"Yes!"

"Then why don't you gat a staff and we'll have a little sparring session." Lindsey said as she indicated the center of the room.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Lindsey simply smiled and stood at the ready. She wasn't a push over and she was pretty sure that Courtney would be eating her words and man she couldn't wait to see her shocked look the first time she landed a hit.

They circled each other and Lindsey decided that to be fair she would let Courtney make the first move, which she did clumsily, and Lindsey made first contact immediately. It felt rather good and the sparring match went accordingly with Lindsey scoring the most hits and Courtney only managing to make contact three times.

It felt good to go against this woman and come out on top. Lindsey had been more than a self-conscious around her since they met four years ago. When she scored a particularly vicious hit to Courtney's shin she wasn't surprised when the other woman ceded.

With a self-satisfied smile Lindsey turned to replace her staff. The only warning she had was the whistle of a staff through the air and without thinking Lindsey sucked and turned, spinning her own staff to meet the other girl's stick with a jarring intensity that shocked the other girl.

Lindsey racked Courtney's knuckles and then after she dropped her staff she thrust out her hand and grasped the other girl's neck. She swept her foot out and used her forward momentum to push Courtney backward onto the mats with her knee in poised over the other girl's chest.

When the other girl stared back at her in shocked amazement she leaned in and sneered, "That is exactly why you will never have Ronon or any other man of honor. They don't like sneaky underhanded bitches."

Releasing Courtney from her hold Lindsey rolled to her feet and headed for the door, but she stopped and turned back. "As for the candy machine comment…you only wish you had a dime like Ronon Dex to put out for, but then what should you expect when any penny will do you?"

So, much for not sinking into petty insults, but damn that felt good!

"So, she is not sick," Ronon asked Carson for the third time.

"No, lad, she is not sick." Carson confirmed. "This is a natural part of bein' a woman. She might be a bit moody and experience some discomfort, but it should only last three or four days at most."

"Discomfort?"

"Unfortunately there is some discomfort," Carson nodded and began writing something on a note pad. "Ya remember how I explained that this is her body cleanin' itself out to begin the process all over again?"

Ronon nodded and soaked in his relief, he had honestly thought Lindsey was sick, "Yeah."

"This causes her to have some discomfort in the form of muscle cramps. Here," Carson stood up straight and indicated his lower abdomen and handed him a prescription sheet. "So, what I prescribe is lots o' chocolate, a nice hot water bottle and some TLC."

Ronon took the paper and read what it said, "TLC?"

"Oh, that simply means Tender Love and Care." Ronon glanced up at the doctor with a frown, "Well, I guess that last bit isn't all that important." Carson was disconcerted he thought Ronon cared for Doctor Novak.

"That isn't the problem," Ronon's frown deepened, "I just wonder why you people can't use words instead of all these letters." Ronon put the paper in his pocket and turned for the door, and then he stopped to turn around again. "Thanks!"

Carson watched him go he was sure glad that was over with and he made a note to speak with Colonel Sheppard about his obvious lack of tact. Still he was glad that Doctor Novak had come to him with her concerns. Even though she'd been on mandatory birth control since setting foot aboard the Daedalus she'd still been concerned over having skipped a pill. With Ronon's visit, Carson's worries could move on to one of the hundreds that he had yet to alleviate.

Feeling better he went to get a second cup of coffee only to find it empty again, "Bloody inconsiderate!" His bellow could be heard through out the infirmary and one nurse cringed only slightly as she smiled and took a nice long sip of coffee. He would never know she did it on purpose because she loved hearing him rant and rave, but even so she made a mental note to make a fresh pot later and hand deliver it to him.

Ronon noticed that Atlantis was waking up and that meant that Lindsey would be as well. He decided to swing by the commissary and get her some breakfast before heading back to his room.

The place was pretty empty, but it was Saturday and the Atlantians seemed to move slower on Saturday. That was fine by him. Grabbing a tray he headed for the line. He was nearly finished loading up the tray with eggs, meat, fruit and toast when a familiar smell reached his nose.

It didn't matter where or when he smelled this woman he always wanted to sneeze. Lindsey said it was perfume and that it was supposed to make you smell good, but he thought she had missed smelling good and hit smelly dead center.

Reaching out for another glass of juice he was surprised when she leaned in close and allowed her rather large breasts to breasts to bump into his outstretched arm causing him to spill the juice. Thumping the glass back down, he moved his arm and frowned at the obvious woman. It should not have been a surprise that she would do something so inappropriate after all she'd come embarrassingly close on more than one occasion.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she smiled coyly at him as she turned and pressed her bosom against the same arm and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. "I made you spill your juice."

"Yeah, maybe if you stood over there," he pointed to a spot a few feet from him. She glanced over and then put on a pouting face. She didn't take the hint so Ronon stepped away from her.

"Oh, my, did someone get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." She glanced at his tray and smiled. "I see you are alone this morning. You can sit with me. I'm sure you'll enjoy me more than Doctor Hiccough anyway I just saw her in the gym and she is in a snit."

Taking another glass of juice and picking up his tray he headed down the line without answering her. He was going to try the cold shoulder, but if she said anything else about Lindsey he might have to be a bit more overt in his battle plan. When he got to the counter he smiled at Elissa the morning chef's assistant, she was a very sweet girl and had a thing for Major Lorne.

"Good morning, Little Elissa, how are you?" Ronon inquired kindly of the tiny black haired woman. She'd told him she was from Italy and that this was the best job she'd ever had. He liked her she was funny and she never treated him like an ogre, because of his height.

"Good, I am good and you Ronon," she smiled and placed a foil wrapped package on his tray. "I saved you and Doctor Novak the best of the pandolce - er sweet breads this morning."

"Thank you, Lindsey, would hate to miss your pandol-che," Ronon told her his pronunciation off just the tiniest bit.

"Is she not well," Elissa asked as she glanced around the commissary her gaze stopping on the bottle blond who decided to make another pass attempt at Ronon. Ronon's eyes followed Elissa's and then he looked back with an evil grin.

"She's just tired we had a pretty late night."

"Yes, she has been very tired of late," Elissa smiled and winked at Ronon. "I knew her from her work at the SGC and she has definitely been more tired here."

Before Ronon could answer the light teasing Courtney piped up, "Maybe she's sick?" Her tone was so chipper that Ronon would have gladly wrapped his fingers around her neck and squeezed, but instead he ignored her.

"I was wondering when you will be serving that chocolate mousse Lindsey likes again?"

"We aren't scheduled to serve that until the day after tomorrow, but I'll see if I can't have it switched to the lunch menu for today."

Ronon smiled his gratitude and picked up his tray and headed for the door. "Thanks, Little Elissa!"

"Anytime, Big Ronon!" she called with a smile which slid off her face when her eyes fell on the blonde girl waiting in line. "Can I help you?"

"You are so obvious," Courtney sneered. "He would never be interested in you. You're short, frumpy and fat for god's sake!"

Elissa wasn't really fat, but she wasn't a stick figure either. She was short and though she had a tiny waist she had wide hips and her breasts were only slightly smaller than the silicone balloons on Courtney's chest.

"Elissa isn't fat," The voice that reached Elissa's ears made her eyes widen as she was saved from having to respond by the object of her secret desire, Major Lorne, "And she is definitely not frumpy." His eyes sparkled as he ran them from the top of Elissa's head to the tip of her toes. She felt warm all over and hoped her olive complexion hid her blush

Courtney huffed off muttering about the stupidity of men in the Pegasus galaxy and left Elissa standing with the man of her dreams.

"You okay," The handsome major asked as he gave her his ration card.

"Yes, la vipera's hiss is worse than her bite." She grinned at the Major who smiled back.

"Viper, huh?" he nodded. "That fits; at least she's moved on to Ronon and left me alone."

"I do not think she will have any luck there," Elissa said as she handed his ration card back.

"Agreed, did I see you slip Ronon an extra pandolce?" Major Lorne asked a wide-eyed innocent look on his face.

"You know it was," she said as she reached under her computer and retrieved another bundle, which she showed him off-handedly. "I always keep extras for people I think deserve them."

"And what about me," he asked leaning in a little closer lowering his voice, "Do I deserve it?"

Elissa gave an exaggerated sigh, "I think that maybe, this time I could be persuaded to gift you with some of my sweet bread, after all you defended my honor. Though what you said it was a bit untrue."

"I don't lie, Lissa." He told her seriously. "I'll see you at lunch."

"I won't be here at lunch," she said a small happy smile on her lips. "My shift ends at ten hundred hours."

"Then you'll be free for lunch then?" he asked.

"I- uh- yes."

"Good, see ya then," he picked up his tray now sporting the pandolce she'd added and began to head for a table.

"Are you asking or telling, Major," Elissa asked with a raised brow.

He stopped as though surprised by her question and then his smile grew larger and more boyish, "Hoping, Elissa I'm hoping."

"Then we shall see, Major."

Lindsey knew it was crazy to cry over something she couldn't change but here she was blubbering like a fool. It frightened her how irrational she was being, because here she lay on her bed cocooned in Ronon's blanket crying harder than the day her parents died. It was a silent hope tucked into the back of her mind that she would pull out and coddle when she was alone.

The dream of carrying Ronon Dex's child, being a genius she knew a baby right now was out of the question, but once she'd realized the possibility was there she'd begun to hope.

Her little visitor had made its appearance after her confrontation with Courtney in the gym and so she was an emotional wreck.

That is how Ronon found her and without a word he swept her and his blanket into his arms. He used the balcony doors and she soon found herself laying on her back in his bed looking into his worried eyes.

"Are you in great pain?" His gentle question made her sniff and curl up into a tight ball crying harder, if possible than before. "Lindsey, are you in pain?"

"No," the desperation in his voice cut through her irrational despair and she was able to pull herself out from under her disappointment enough to stop the flood of her tears. "I just had this stupid little hope," She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped her face. "It wasn't more than a thought, but now I know," she shrugged. "Now I know it isn't even a hope anymore."

Ronon watched as her face crumpled and she began to cry silently into his pillow. Ronon wasn't stupid, he might not be as smart as Lindsey or Rodney, but he was smart enough to know that she was upset by the fact that they had not created a life. Kneeling beside her he pushed her tangled hair from her face and wiped her tears.

"I know," he leaned down and whispered in her ear as he skimmed his lips across her cheek tasting the saltiness of her tears. Gently he unfolded her from his blanket and set about removing her cloths. He left her in her panties, but removed her bra she put up a token resistance. She settled down when he quietly murmured that he was just making her comfortable.

Once she lay before him her tear stained face flushed and her aching nipples puckered he slowly removed his own clothing all of it. He carried the tray to the bedside and sat it on the table. Propping pillows against the wall he helped her sit up and then prop herself against them. Very quietly he sat on the edge of the bed and feed her breakfast eating some as well.

When they had eaten and he put their dishes aside and then reached out a hand tracing a gentle pattern along her cheek and neck. "I'm sorry," he murmured when his fingers skimmed his fingers over her breast and she gasped partly in pleasure and partly in pain. "Doctor Beckett said they would be sensitive to touch, but he didn't tell me they would grow heavier." He whispered as he tested the heavy weight of her breast his eyes enthralled before meeting hers.

She was silent and her body was thrumming with need from his exploratory touch. When his hand gently glided to her belly just above the lacy edge of her panties and rested there for a moment an odd expression in his eyes she opened her mouth to speak but not knowing what to say shut it again.

"I can feel your muscles here contracting beneath your skin." He spoke his voice rough and his eyes fierce, "Is there pain?"

She was mesmerized by the gentleness of his touch and the concern in his eyes. "A little," she nodded.

When he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss over the spot his hand had been she felt the bottom fall out of her world, but when he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and lay with his cheek against that spot his shining eyes intense as they met hers she felt her heart contract.

"You are crying because I didn't give you a baby," it was a statement and not a question, but she nodded anyway. Her answer sparked a fierce light in his eyes, "One day when it is time I will give you our child that is a promise." He kissed her belly, "You will grow round and sexy and I will cover your belly with my lips as I make love to you."

Sliding into the place beside her, he pulled her back to his chest his hands cupping her womb, "I will fall asleep with you in my arms and my child within your body and I will be happier than I have ever been before."

He scooted away from her and pulled her shoulders back so that they rested on the pillows and his hand found her left breast full and its dark nipple turgid, "I will watch my sons and daughters suckle and drink from your beautiful breast and I will be jealous of their time at your breast, but when they are sated, I will lay them aside and take you hard as I take my turn." His eyes were fierce as he lowered his mouth to her aching breast and wrung a moan of pleasured pain from her throat.

With each strong pull of his lips her belly contracted and she felt pleasure radiating from her breasts like she'd never felt before. It was a combination of her sensitivity, his knowing lips, tongue and teeth and the heady words he'd spoken. It was a total shock when they worked together to build toward an orgasm, that he pushed her off into with his quietly spoken, "You are mine, Lindsey!"

Then he suckled her right breast fiercely and she felt her body explode and it felt like shards of pleasure pricked every inch of her flesh. When she came back to herself, she found that she was once again tucked against his chest with the blanket over them. She didn't even realize she was whimpering until she felt his breath at her cheek and his words in her ear, "Shhh…Your okay…Shhhh."

One arm under her it's fingers across her chest cradling her left breast and his left hand covering her lower belly she fell asleep and dreamed of one day harboring his child where his hand rested.

Two Years In the Future

Ronon was on a mission, it had been four days since he'd been inside Lindsey's tight, hot body and he was going to sink into her tonight if it was the last thing he did. He'd been tracking her for most of an hour and he was finally getting close. She'd been sent with her research team to one of the unused sections of the city to analyze the Ancient devices they found there.

Her team had returned to the main part of the city nearly and hour ago leaving Lindsey to her own devises. When he came upon her she was leaning over devise her bare legs slightly apart and he had to ask him self if she'd been wearing a skirt when she left his bed that morning. The thought of the male scientists on her team seeing the bare skin of her milky thighs made him growl like a predatory beast.

She was pretending not to notice him as he approached, but she shifted her thighs together and then spread her feet farther apart. Her arousal slapped him in the face and his already hardened cock began to swell with primal desire. His eyes roved over her while his fingers unlaced his leather pants. He noticed a tiny scrap of pink on the floor next to her left black high heeled foot.

Again he growled as he stalked up behind her and without a word scraped her skirt up to her waist and turned her to face him. She was flushed and her breathing was erratic as he plunged his entire turgid length deep inside her tight wetness.

They both bit back moans of pleasure as he wiggled his hips from side to side working his way to the very heart of her. Her elbows on the device and her hands clutching at the metal bar that ran the length of it, he pushed her knees apart and looped them over his own elbows supporting her lower body and giving them a perfect view of their joined bodies. His hands grasped the globes of her bottom loving the feel of possessing all of her.

He pulled mostly out of her depths, but then slowly watched her swallow him once more. Once he was as deep as he could go he met her eyes and then leaned in and claimed her mouth in a possessive kiss. "Wonder if I had not been the one to find you?" He growled.

"We both know that would not have happened," she smiled and bit gently at his lower lip. "I knew this morning you wouldn't wait until night to have me."

He smiled with a feral gleam in his eyes as he pulled almost out of her again and this time swiftly thrusting deep once more and nearly over balancing her. "You feel so good," he growled thrusting forcefully into her welcoming body over and over, while his hands left her bottom and angled around her hips until he could grasp the ends of her shirt. With a firm pull he ripped her shirt open revealing her unrestrained breasts and raining buttons on the floor around them.

At the sight of her breasts swaying with his thrusts he growled and lowered his head to fiercely suckle her still sensitive breast into his hungry mouth. When she felt his teeth scrape her nipple she convulsed with her climax without any warning and still he thrust into her wringing startled gasps and moans from her lips.

Ronon grasped her right leg and lifted it from his left elbow and working it over his head onto his right shoulder and then dropping both her legs to the floor and suddenly she found herself her back pressed to his chest as he pumped his hard length into her hard and fast.

His left hand pressed down upon her lower belly as he thrust hard up into her and she whimpered with the new sensation. Lindsey loved it when he wrapped his strong fingers around her slender neck and held her head back neck arched as he devoured her mouth. She didn't know what it was about the feel of his strong fingers encompassing her neck so gently and yet so fiercely that rung another moan from her lips, but it did.

With each thrust upward his fingers on her belly pressed downward and soon she was coming again with an inarticulate keening cry, but this time she wasn't alone. This time when he was at his deepest penetration he joined her and she could feel the warmth of his seed flood her womb and the thought set off another wave of tremors through her body.

He stood ridged behind her, head back, his eyes tightly closed and his teeth gritted and road out the waves of their combined pleasure with a growl. When they had both calmed he kissed her gently on the lips and she felt his fingers trace light soothing circles on her belly over her womb.

"I missed you inside me," she murmured and kissed his whiskered jaw.

"I missed being inside you," he grinned and thrust upward again already beginning to harden again and she moaned with the sensations he created.

"Already," she asked with a smile as she wriggled her bottom and clenched her inner muscles.

"Carson says that you are at your most fertile today."

"He does, does he?"

"Yes," he growled. "I am going to give you my baby today or die trying."

"You know I think I should be worried at how much time you spend discussing reproduction with Carson."

"Nah, I just wanted to be sure that I got it right the first time."

"Really," she smiled wide as he languidly thrust inside her feminine core. "Did you," she gasped, "did you do it right?"

"Yeah, a son," he laughed and bit his lower lip as she clutched his straining cock within her.

"Only a son," she gasped aloud when he stroked more forcefully inside her. "Last night you promised me triplets."

He laughed as he slipped from her body's tight glove causing her to whimper, but he wasn't finished he was simply changing their positions yet again. He turned and slid down to press his shoulders to the hard Ancient surface and helped her straddle his hips pushing deep inside her immediately.

"You only have two breasts," he said as he kissed her deeply and lovingly. "I'm a jealous man."

"That you are," she smiled as he latched onto her nipple, "And more than a little obsessed with the thought of my breasts getting larger."

"The thought does inspire me," he smiled wickedly as he gently glanced the pad of his thumb across the sensitive bud in counter point to her rocking hips as she road him, grazing her tight nipple with his lips and teeth as he spoke. "No, stop talking and come for me."

"Yes, Sir," she gasped.

As her third climax shuttered through her one sperm fought its way through all the others to penetrate a lone egg and a life began that would change Ronon Dex for all eternity. In eight months and four days his daughter would be born and she'd have him firmly wrapped around her tiny baby finger from the moment he held her, screaming and slime coated in his large hands, and cried.


End file.
